


Valentine's Day Plans

by viind



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viind/pseuds/viind
Summary: Dream and George spend valentine's day together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 68





	Valentine's Day Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour. So definitely not very good, but probably decent enough. Next thing I write will be SBI, which I'm planning on making longer. Hope you enjoy :)

It was finally,  _ finally _ February 14th. He had been counting down the days, watching almost obsessively every day as the day ticked over. Staying up until midnight, eyes glued to the clock as it popped from 23:59 to 00:00, the day slipping one day closer. Now, he didn’t have to watch the days anymore.

“Dream? Why are you still up?”

He slid his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, curling the devil’s curls at the base of his neck. Gentle blue light illuminated the room, the slightest twinge of guilt flowing through him.

“Sorry love, did I wake you?” Dream nibbled the bottom of his lip, spinning in the chair to face his partner.

“Mmm,” George snuggled into the pillow, blinking open his dark brown eyes before closing them drowsily, “no.”

Dream smiled softly, warmth bleeding into him despite the draft from the broken window. If there was one thing his recent skewed up sleep schedule did right, it was allowing him to see his partner soft and sleepy in the mornings. He decided to not respond, instead spinning back to the laptop. As quietly as he could, he continued to type against the light up keyboard, double checking that all the plans were set.

“Are you going to come to bed anytime soon?” George mumbled, face mostly stuffed in the pillow except one eye squinting at Dream. “It’s probably late.”

“Probably?”

George shut his eye, lowly humming. “Yeah.”

Dream gave an amused huff. The brunette wasn’t wrong. He had managed to stay up an entire spare hour just browsing all the reservations, deciding if he wanted to make any last minute changes to the carefully constructed plans. Well, carefully constructed  _ to a point _ .

When he didn’t answer for a bit, George groaned, pushing himself out of bed. He hugged Dream tightly from behind, burying his head sleepily into the younger’s shoulder. “It’s  _ late. _ Sleep time.”

Dream chuckled, letting soft brown hair twirl around his fingers. “Alright,” he got up slowly, making sure to not unbalance the shorter boy. The laptop clicked shut quietly behind him as he let himself be led to the bed.

When they both got settled under the blanket, George pulled Dream close, snuggling happily. “Thanks…”

Dream hummed quietly, listening to George’s breathing level out as he ran his hand through his hair.

He wasn’t very tired. In fact, he wasn’t tired in the slightest. Quite the opposite. His mind was racing and he had to control himself to not run back to the laptop and browse through the multiple tabs pulled up. Despite that, he still forced his eyes closed and relax into the sound of gentle breathing and quiet heartbeats.

“So I was thinking that we first stop up here. It has a great view of this really pretty pond.” Dream pointed to his phone, showing the brunette his first plan for the day.

“We’re going out?” George looked up from his own phone, ignoring Dream’s to meet emerald eyes. “I was hoping we could just hang out at the house.”

Dream deflated slightly, pulling back his phone. George pressed his lips into a line at the expression, looking to the side thoughtfully. “There’ll be a lot of crowds. Plus, everything will be super expensive. So how about we go out and do everything tomorrow? That way, it’ll be way more romantic with less people. And more discounts, too.”

“Okay,” Dream said slowly, “if you don’t want to go out, what do you want to do, then?”

George shrugged, leaning back against the chair. He stuffed a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

“Remember that one movie you wanted to see in theater’s forever ago? It finally came out on TV, so we can watch that if you want.”

George smiled, brown eyes lighting up in remembrance. “Really? Finally. It’s been  _ months _ since it being out of theaters. I had given up all hope of it coming out.”

“You go setup and I’ll wash the dishes.” Dream offered, pushing himself out of his chair and taking the empty bowls.

It had been a long day of watching movies. Somehow, they had gotten into the horror side. Most of the time spent was making fun of the ridiculous scenarios, the poor life decisions, and the cliché twists around every corner. Though, there was one movie that managed to get under their skins, though neither of them wanted to admit it. It went from lighthearted jokes to dead silence, the first person to flinch undoubtedly not being able to live it down for a week.

Dream was the first to break, a loud noise making him jump slightly. But it was enough for George to notice.

He groaned at the smirk that spread across the brunette’s face. “Aww,  _ Dreamie _ , are you scared? Do you want to snuggle? I’ll protect you against the scary dolly.”

He wasn’t  _ afraid _ , but he’d be a fool to not take George’s offer up on a free snuggle. So, he scooted closer, wrapping around George and feeling slightly victorious at the startled noise that came from him.

“Huh, guess I need to watch horror movies more often…” George mumbled, shifting so the pair could fit together more comfortably. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and Dream could only smile when the head on his shoulder grew heavier, the brown eyes that melted him closed peacefully. His lips were slightly parted, an expression so calm that it caused Dream’s breath to hitch.

_ Not the way I planned to spend valentine’s day, but definitely not the worst. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. My writing style isn't one I'm particularly proud of, and would love to improve it :)


End file.
